To enable wireless communication using a transmitter for transmitting a wireless local area network (LAN) signal and a receiver operating at a power consumption that is much lower than typical wireless LAN receivers, Non-Patent Document 1 proposes a frame length modulation scheme where a frame length, which is a time length of a radio frame, is associated with information for communication.
In cable or wireless communication, information that is being transmitted may become erroneous due to noise or the like on the transmission path. In wireless communication, a radio signal may be attenuated depending on the transmission distance or be affected by multipath fading, resulting in significant errors in information.
Various coding methods for detecting and correcting errors have been proposed. Non-Patent Document 2 presents basic techniques for detecting and correcting errors, which are generally categorized into two types: one is block coding where codes with fixed length are used for encoding, and the other is convolutional coding where coding depends on past input information.
Non-Patent Document 3 proposes trellis coded modulation, where a modulation technique and an encoding technique are combined. In trellis coded modulation, a modulation technique and an encoding technique are considered together to prevent mismatch of error characteristics in a modulation technique and error detection/correction functionality in a coding technique.
Non-Patent Document 1: Yoshihisa Kondo, et al., “Wake-up Radio using IEEE 802.11 Frame Length Modulation for Radio-On-Demand Wireless LAN”, PIMRC 2011, September 2011.
Non-Patent Document 2: W. W. Peterson and E. J. Weldon Jr., “Error-Correcting Codes, Second Edition”, The MIT Press.
Non-Patent Document 3: G. Ungerboeck, “Channel Coding with Multilevel/phase Signals”, IEEE Trans. IT-28, 1, pp. 55-67.
Non-Patent Document 4: E. H. Armstrong, “Some recent developments of regenerative circuits”, Proc. Inst. Radio Eng., Vol. 10, pp. 244-260, August 1922.